


just a friend | markhyuck

by joohunni



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohunni/pseuds/joohunni
Summary: [ lowercase intended ]❝i hate it when you say i'm just a friend.❞‒ in which haechan gets annoyed every time mark says he's just a friend© joohunni
Relationships: Chensung, Markhyuck - Relationship, NoRenMin - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. preface

have you ever seen someone so beautiful that, once you see them, you can't seem to get their face out of your head, no matter how hard you try? and, from then on, every time you see them, all of your worries wash away? just like that; in the blink of an eye, snap of a finger? for me, that person is my best friend. mark lee, a boy who transferred to my class a few years ago from canada.

i wouldn't say it was love at first sight, because it wasn't. everything started out normal for me. for a while, mark was nothing more than the star basketball player. nothing more than my best friend. it was odd, in the beginning. maybe it was because no one had ever tried to be my friend, but i found the boy very strange when he first came here. he seemed confused most of the time during lessons, but yet, he confronted me one day. i have no idea what caused him to talk to me, but it changed my life - as cheesy as that sounds.

when i was in the eighth year, i realized that i was abnormal. that i liked boys more than i liked girls. that discovery was a big deal for me, for my mom. yet, mark stayed. even though the whole school found me weird and disgusting, he stayed. that's when it really hit me. i fell in love with my best friend when i realized that sometimes, your soulmate could be right in front of your face and you wouldn't even know.

 **"ya! lee donghyuck!"** i jumped slightly as someone called my name, coming back to reality to find the teacher gone. i looked to my left to find him towering over me.

**"what?"**

mark furrowed his eyebrows at me, looking concerned. **"are you alright?"**

 **"why wouldn't i be?"** i asked, turning my head to the side slightly in confusion. had i done something?

 **"well,"** he said, gesturing around the room. i looked around to find that everyone had long since left. school must've ended. huh. how long had i been spacing out? i hopped out of my chair quickly upon this realization, quickly packing up my things. mark waited for me, leading me out the door of the classroom when i was finished. **"what was on your mind?"**

i looked over at him, shaking my head. **"uh, nothing."** i gave a small, reassuring smile. did mark know that i had been in love with him for about a year now? no. did the rest of our friends? pretty much.

humming, mark seemed to brush it off. thank god. i thought. **"so, hyuck,"** he started, throwing his arm over my shoulders. that's when my heart began to speed up unwillingly, the butterflies beginning to circle in my the bottom of my stomach. i hated this feeling, yet loved it at the same time. how was that possible? i had no idea. **"sooyoung and i are going to the movies this weekend, wanna come?"**

shooting him a glare, i halted and spun to face him. "are you serious?"

he nodded his head, making my jaw tighten slightly. shaking my head, i turned around and picked up my pace towards the doors. **"no. have fun with sooyoung."** i said coldly, not even looking back at him when his cracked voice granted me a hurt farewell.

_i just hope you're there for my birthday like every year._


	2. the birthday

at first, i wasn't worried. i was sure that mark would show up like he always did. but as the hours passed by, i slowly gave up hope. no doubt, he was spending his time with sooyoung. i should be allowed to be angry, right? i mean, it's my birthday. mark's my best friend, one of my only friends. and he didn't even bother to show.

sighing, i made my way up the stairs to go back to my room. he just isn't coming. a voice made me stop and turn around, though. **"donghyuck, sweetie, are you okay? it's your birthday and no one showed..."** my mother sighed in defeat when i turned my head to not look at her. she patted my shoulder lightly before walking towards the kitchen. **"dinner will be ready in an hour."** i only nodded, too afraid that if i spoke my voice would break.

should i not be feeling like this? was this normal for teenagers? to not make a big deal out of their birthday. i didn't even bother to change when i entered my room. throwing my bag halfway across the room, i collapsed onto a bed. a low groan escaped my throat as i brought a pillow to my face. **"what is wrong with me?"** i said, the words muffled by the fabric. i tried my hardest not to cry, but as soon as i looked over at the wall, the tears came running down my face. there was a picture that mark had drawn me one year. it was a terrible drawing, really, but i hung it up anyways.

 **"i'll always be there for you."** i read the words at the top of the page aloud, somehow making me feel worse. there was a knock at my door, so i vigorously wiped my eyes before they came in. when i turned around, i didn't expect to see mark standing there, a box of chocolates and some horror movies in hand.

 **"sorry i'm late."** he grinned awkwardly. **"i couldn't decide on what chocolates to get." all i could do was laugh.**

 **"you're an idiot. chocolate is chocolate."** i smiled, getting up off the bed to get my room ready for our yearly routine. it had become a tradition. every year on my birthday, mark and i would go to my house and watch horror movies while eating chocolate. even though he would scream like a baby every time.


End file.
